¡Estoy embarazada Imbécil!
by Phoenix Pyxis Malfoy
Summary: Antojos a media noche, nauseas, bipolaridad constante... todo tiene que sufrirlo el pobre Draco por su novia Hermione. ¿Que diablos le pasa a la Castaña? La historia de cuando una serpiente y una leona se adentran en el camino de la paternidad *Capitulo 3: subido*
1. Capitulo I

Hermione y Draco ya eran adultos jovenes, maduros, responsables y enamorados. Llevaban un año juntos pero seis meses de una relación oficial y formal anunciada a los cuatro vientos personalmente por Rita Skeeter (no se como se escribe)

Vivian los dos en el departamento de Hermione, a pesar de que el de Draco estuviera al lado mismo. Solo que el rubio argumentaba que le gustaba más estar rodeado de el aroma de su novia. Si, y ella lo único que hacía a eso era ruborizarse.

Pero al parecer este día. 24 de junio. Le salió el tiro por la culata. O mejor dicho... la excusa por la culata.

Porque... digamos que Hermione no estaba de muy buen humor, o eso supuso Draco cuando ella le grito.

- ¿Que haces aquí cuando tienes tu departamento al lado? esto es invasión a propiedad privada - le dijo cuando estaban en el sillón rojo escarlata de la chica.

- Hermione, sabes perfectamente que me gusta estar aquí, me siento más cómodo y esta impregnado de tu olor - respondió mientras le besaba suavemente el cuello.

- ¡No me vengas con tus malditas excusas Draco Lucius Malfoy! - el estar con Ginny le hacía mal... ya le esta pegando sus costumbres. Pensó el rubio - ¿¡Es que acaso a tu departamento solo llevas a tus amantes!?

- ¿Eh? - pregunto el rubio no entendiendo al ver a su novia parada con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y ¿alegando que a su departamento llevaba a sus amantes y por eso no la llevaba? ... nadie entiende a las mujeres. Pensó Draco pensado que ya se le pasaría.

- ¡No te hagas el inocente! - grito enfadada. Pero de un momento a otro empezó a botar lagrimas asustando a Draco - ¡Si vas a dejarme hazlo ahora!¡Se que ya te has aburrido de mi maldito rubio oxigenado!¡Y no podrás negarmelo por que es verdad!

Se estaba volviendo loca.

"Enserio... ¿que les pasa a las mujeres?" se pregunto extrañado y profunda mente preocupado.

- Hermione... ¿de que diablos hablas? - se atrevió a preguntarle estando ya de pie frente a ella y tomandola por los hombros.

- ¡De eso!¡de que me dejaras por que te has aburrido de mi!¡porque soy una aburrida! - gritó llorando más y más fuerte.

Draco quedo perplejo... procesando la información.

"Seguramente ya le bajo" pensó como una posibilidad y se atrevió otra vez.

- Hermione, cariño... ¿ya te bajo? - pregunto sin vergüenza alguna.

La castaña lo miro y pudo notar que su atrevimiento la había hecho enfadar.

- ¡Como te atreves!¡Mejor vete con tus amantes y déjame sufrir tranquila!¡Sin vergüenza! - Gritó entre enfadada y avergonzada.

- ¡Pero que demonios te pasa! me estas preocupando - le dijo el rubio.

- ¿¡Preocupándote?! ¡Anda a preocuparte de tu abuela!¡De tu perro!¡de tu madre!¡pero no me mientas y me digas que estas preocupándote por mi! - gritó.

Draco iba a hablarle otra vez pero la chica se tapo la boca de repente. Con los ojos bien abiertos y estaba muy pálida.

- Hermione...¿que...?

Y no alcanzó a preguntar porque la castaña partió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el baño.

A vomitar.

Draco se apresuro a seguirla. Y cuando entro al baño, la chica estaba vomitando en el inodoro.

Se le acercó y comenzó a sobarle la espalda.

La chica levanto la mirada. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se le lanzó a Draco y empezó a sollozar.

Y Draco como buen novio, la abrazo y la reconfortó.

Ya sabrían lo que le pasaba a ella.


	2. Capitulo II

Draco y Hermione se habían dormido en el cuarto de baño, luego de que Hermione tuviera nauseas constantes. El rubio mantenía abrazada a su novia fuertemente por la cintura y ella usaba de soporte el cuello y pecho de Draco.

No fue que se despertaron si no hasta que escucharon el timbre del departamento. El chico beso a su novia y le dijo en un susurro que se lavara y que luego saliera para que desayunaran... o bueno. Almorzaran, ya que eran las 12:45.

Draco fue hasta la puerta intentando despertarse, frotándose los ojos y peinándose el cabello improvisadamente con la mano.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez.

- ¡Ya voy! - gritó a quién quiera que estuviera atrás de la puerta.

Llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con una furiosa-enojada-cabreada-fastidiada-mal genio Ginny Weasley. Si las miradas matasen. Draco ya estaría Re-matado y bajo mil metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Ginny, que...?

La pelirroja no lo dejo terminar por que se le lanzó encima como la buena jugadora de Quiddich que era.

- ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK! - Mierda, pensó el rubio. Sin duda ese era un mal augurio - ¡Donde demonios estabas con mi amiga rubio oxigenado!¡Como se les pudo olvidar que iríamos a la endemoniada playa!¡YO QUERÍA IR A LA PLAYA! pero como un par no apareció...¡NO PUDIMOS IR! - grito a Draco que estaba siendo asfixiado.

"Que alguien me ayude..." pensaba el muchacho atemorizado.

Nunca te metas con Ginevra Weasley.

- ¡Ginny!¡que haces!¡le quitaras todo el aire!

Llegó el salvador de Draco. Harry, el único que podía tranquilizar a esa pelirroja salvaje que tenía por novia.

Harry pudo sacar a Ginny de sobre Malfoy, manteniendola agarrada por la cintura.

- ¡Draco!¡Maldito rubio!¡Me las pagarás muy cara! - gritó peor que un toro viendo el color rojo. En este caso Draco era el gran paño rojo escarlata.

- Mierda... - murmuro.

Hasta que se acordó de su novia y de que estaba en el baño. Quizás todavía con nauseas.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó preocupado. Dejando confundidos a la pareja recién llegada.

Ginny y Harry se miraron. Entendieron el mensaje que se mandaban el uno al otro y siguieron a Draco.

- ¡Hermione! - la llamó al ver que no estaba en el baño.

Fue a la cocina, no estaba. Finalmente estaba en su habitación, acostada y tocándose la frente.

- Draco... - dijo cuando lo vio en la puerta.

- Joder... no me asustes así mujer. Si me haces eso a la próxima me dará un patatús - le dijo con una media sonrisa y tocándose el pecho al lado izquierdo. Estaba acelerado. La castaña de verdad lo había alterado y asustado.

- Lo siento - se disculpo.

- No te preocupes. Por cierto, vinieron Ginny y Harry. O por lo menos Ginny. Me vino a reclamar el por qué no fuimos a la casa de ellos para el viaje a la playa - le dijo a su novia mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y ponía su mano en el estomago de la chica.

- ¿Qué?¿como que vinieron?... a todo esto... ¿en que momento organizamos una salida a la playa? - pregunto sin poder recordar.

- Cuando a Ginny se le metió en la cabeza visitarla - respondió sonriendo a Hermione.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa con ganas.

- ¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!¡donde demonios estás mujer! - gritó una Ginny exaltada desde el pasillo.

Hermione quitó su sonrisa, mientras miraba preocupada la puerta de su habitación.

Y Draco se puso pálido... más de lo normal.

Al parecer había olvidado el maldito mal genio de la pelirroja.


	3. Capitulo III

- ¿Y bien? estoy esperando una explicación - dijo Ginny exasperada y con el ceño fruncido.

- Ginny... amiga, pues veras... yo... - tartamudeo la castaña al no encontrar una buena y creíble excusa que sirviera con la jugadora de Quiddich.

- ¿Tú qué? Hermione - la miro de forma amenazante desde arriba.

Cuando Ginny encontró a Draco y a su amiga por fin, en la habitación, no esperó ni un maldito segundo más y los arrastró hacía el sillón rojo de la castaña, siendo seguida por su novio, que supervisaba el que la pelirroja no hiciera nada estúpido a causa de su enojo.

- Yo...yo.. - volvió a tartamudear, podía ser la mejor bruja de su generación, pero era un hecho que no podía decidle una mentira convincente a Ginevra.

- Solo diremos la verdad Hermione - le dijo Draco mirándola confundido, del por qué no le decía a la pelirroja frente a ellos que se había pasado la noche en el baño entre nauseas y dolores de cabeza.

- ¡Si!¡eso!¡La VERDAD! - gritó Ginny exaltando a los tres presentes.

- Bien... - murmuro Hermione, suspiró.

Era peligroso decirle a Ginny... la llevaría aunque fuera a rastras a San Mungo.

- Yo le diré - suspiro Draco al ver que su novia no estaba apta para hacerlo en ese momento.

Y Ginny quería respuestas. YA.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus zapatos de taco alto con una fuerza brutal.

- Estoy esperando - siseó la chica impaciente.

- Bien. Pues, no pasamos la noche en el baño, ya que Hermione... - apuntó a la castaña que estaba pasándose las manos por el cabello con nerviosismo - ... emm.

- ¿Ya que Hermione qué? - pregunto al rubio.

- Hermione... se pasó la noche con constantes nauseas, seguidas de dolores de cabeza - respondió al fin.

- ¿¡QUÉ?! - preguntaron en un grito la pareja visitante.

- Eso... y al final nos quedamos dormidos en el baño - dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello de la nuca.

- Espera.. - murmuro Ginny lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás tres en la sala pudieran escuchar - estoy sospechando de algo - miró a Draco fijamente. El rubio lo notó y trago con dificultad, al final soluciono su incomodidad ante la mirada de la pelirroja desviando su cabeza hacia el gran ventanal.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Harry curioso, al igual que Hermione.

- O mejor dicho... de alguien - corrigió haciendo sudar a Draco. Pues aún lo miraba fijamente.

El azabache y la castaña giraron la vista en la misma dirección que Ginny y sus ojos le enmarcaron la imagen de un incomodo Draco Malfoy que le corría una gota de sudor por la cien. Mientras miraba el gran ventanal como si hubiera una escoba de las que recientemente habían puesto en ventas. De las más caras y más rápidas del mundo.

- ¿Crees que...Hermione está...? - le pregunto Harry a su pelirroja novia en un susurro, para que los otros dos no se dieran cuenta.

Esta vez Draco sintió la mirada de no dos ojos, sino de seis. Se giró nervioso y los vio a los tres observándolo detenidamente. Se desespero y solo pregunto:

- ¡¿Que demonios me miran?! ¡¿Acaso tengo elfos con maquillaje en la cara?! - pregunto nervioso.

Al parecer.

Sabía que es lo que sospechaba la pelirroja.

De hecho.

El mismo lo había sospechado al ver tal cambió de humor en Hermione, más las nauseas, más los dolores de cabeza.


End file.
